A Nut House To Begin With
by EmilyIsisNephthys
Summary: What would happen if you add a bit of YuGiOh, Sailor Moon and a bit of some other characters? Marik in a tutu dress, Bakura in a mental hospital, what if Rei’s grandfather and Yugi’s grandfather got along? Chaos ensues!


**Author Note**: Hi there people! Sorry I haven't updated for soo long things have been wondering in and out of my mind then the story plot just gone over the top then the story wouldn't just make sense. So now, I'm doing this story, though I have no idea just what to call it right now so be patient.

For one thing, my friend, Isis - who is also a friend of mine, has been saying to me that I haven't update any of the chapters on my previous chapters of 'The Joy of Married Couples", so now I'm putting this story on the site  And because I make a bet with her and swore to someone.

I hope you enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do **not own** Yugioh (may make some reference). I **do own** however own the Akura Kaitou, Akira, Shuko and Akia.

**Summary:** What would happen if you add a bit of Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon and a bit of some other characters? Marik in a tutu dress, Bakura in a mental hospital, what if Rei's grandfather and Yugi's grandfather got along? Chaos ensues!

"That's it I'm out of here! I ain't staying a here no more," yelled a brunette who has her hair streaked with a lighter shade of dirty blonde color in some places and her eyes were blue; ran out of the two storey house. An older woman calmly walked out the house after the angry girl who ran out of the house, wearing a white kimono.

The brunette turned around in anger and face the woman in front of her, her expression showed anger whereas the lady's facial expression remained emotionless as she looked at her ward. "Please come inside; you'll get a cold from standing here to long." As the words registered in the girl's mind.

"No! I'm never **ever **going to set a foot in there again", the girl angrily told the adult, her eyes burned with determination and a desire to get out of the Kaitou Estate. "If you're so desperate, then I will leave you…" she walked back to the house, only when she took a few steps forward to the entrance of Kaitou Estate, she took a look from over her shoulders, that could described as a desire to be free but could not. She looked back for the last time and her body language showed distress, under pressure and most of all saying good bye to her ward.

As her figure disappear into the house, she turned around and walked into the night, preparing to ride…before she could get any further.

A young adult walked out with bags and other small bags that she carried in her other hands and a small key chain with keys. She stood in front of the girl and handed her the bags and said solemnly, "you didn't think I leave you to go by yourself with no food, change of clothes and money, did you?" she tried to smile for old times sake but it weakened significantly when she saw what the girl was going through, the girl turned around and gave the young adult a big hug.

The young adult gave her youngest relative a big hug before letting go, she said unhappily, "Get going now, before Master Akura Kaitou comes. Before you go, remember that you ARE a Kaitou and when you are a from a Kaitou clan, you are always strong and never backs down from a challenge. Also that the advice and lessons our grandmother Akira gave us, use them well."

"I will remember that, Shuka", said the girl, leaning back from a hug, she leaned back into her arms and gave a last squeeze; then lets her go. She took the bags and the key chain knowing that the key was a present from Shuko and walked off.

The lady, Shuka, looked down at her waist and saw a note tucked inside the kimono waistband. She skimmed read the note,

'_I'll get in touch with you when I get settle down in a place out of that manor. You have my number Shuka, the private number that I always have and we can use our pendants (you have your cat pendant and I have my Ankh) using what grandmother Akira's lessons into work. Please burn this note once you finish reading this. I'll miss you for sure!'_

Shuka eyes burned with tears and it left a trail down her face as it falls to the ground, she burned the letter, letting the ashes fly into thin air.

"Be safe and good bye for now, Akia." The wind blew lightly against her face as if she was there herself and reassuring Shuko.

So…. What do you think? Do give me feedback about the story is it good? Bad?

Please review.


End file.
